mafiaggfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia (Alignment)
Mafia is one of the three alignments; Town, Mafia, and Third-party The Mafia alignment is the minority in the games it is in, and by default know who each other are, and can communicate with each other at night. It constitutes the informed minority in games of mafia. The mafia wins by obtaining the majority of the vote, by killing off people, one by one, at night. They most often do this by convincing the majority faction, most often town, to use their powers and lynch incorrectly. Mechanics Abilities By default, the mafia members have a night kill, a night chat, and all abilities town has; speaking and voting during the day. Win Condition The mafia win upon reaching the majority of players. This is because at this point, they have the majority of the vote. The night kill is the mafia's way to kill one player each night. The mafia members vote on a player they would like to kill, and then every meeting member of the faction visits and kills that player. This only counts as one kill, despite the multiple visits. The mafia's night kill can exist to kill confirmed town members, or anyone who the mafia think pose a threat to them. It cannot target mafia members. The mafia night meeting is where all meeting mafia members come into a chat at night. They can talk in this chat, but may not quote messages from inside the chat. They learn who each other are in this chat, and do not know each other if they have not met yet in the game. If a member is part of the mafia but not attending the meeting, their role is still learned and a system message announces as such. The vanilla member of the mafia faction is Mafia. This role evidently shares its name with the faction, but they can be differentiated via the use of capitalization. The mafia factional color is red. Mafia members are scum; If any of them are alive, town is prevented from winning. Gameplay Mafia members win by surviving long enough and using their night kill to gain majority. As such, the main objective as mafia is to look like anything but yourself. Mafia's gameplay boils down to trying to act as town-like as possible in your day discussion, leading the town astray when doing so, and proper use of the night kill to neutralize town powers or strong players. To act like town, the mafia members must appear to be solving the game, finding who is mafia, and identifying players that are acting like a mafia member would. The main goal of a mafia member is usually to find a town member that appears like a mafia member might, point out what makes that player look bad, and get them lynched. A town might be wary of a player who is routinely guiding the town to lynch increasingly townish people. As well as this, town members will look really good after successfully pushing a mafia member to being lynched. Due to this, a strategy known as bussing developed, where mafia members will intentionally push their own to look like town. Mafia's most powerful tool is arguably their night kill. Using this, they can kill off important power roles, players who are posing a threat, or generally anyone to confuse the town. Proper use of the night kill will not win the mafia the game alone but can help a great deal. Setup Design Mafia always make up the minority of players. This is because the mafia win upon having majority. A game where mafia are the majority will always end instantly. The mafia will often have very few compared to town, from 2:1 to 5:1, because the mafia have a much higher chance of getting their way when deciding a lynch, especially in setups with few town power roles. As well as this, the mafia gain an advantage of 2 players whenever a town member is lynched, while the town gain 0 whenever a mafia member is lynched, due to the night kill. Roles Mafia roles generally serve to gain the mafia information on town to better direct their night kills, or to deny certain town strategies. Mafia roles may play somewhat differently than a basic mafia, but the change is much smaller than with town roles. A mafia role may be pushed by other mafia members more or less often based on how much the mafia team benefits from it. An example of this is how the Hooker denies the town the strategy to claim with a protective up to benefit from the claimed role without risk of it dying. The Hooker stops this, by blocking the claimed role's powers. Trivia Bussing refers to how a mafia member is throwing their fellow mafia members under the bus. Guide How to Play as Mafia